Allbright Forever Knight Lonely Thoughts
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: Amuro Allbright, Legendary hero of the Mars war, Knight of Harmony founder, the stalwart and longtime companion of princess Celestia, and lonely/bored old coot? Amuro hasn't aged in so long, centuries as such he has seen alot come and go. So he latches onto some simple but important things:Mentoring other and his friendship with a certain senile teacher and his beloved princess.


All Bright, Forever Knight

" _Another dawn, another day of remaining vigilant_." Thought a certain white coated stallion as he got up for the day. He levitated his armor over placing it all on and making sure his crest was straight. He looked young, maybe in his early to mid – twenties; this was false for if one were to gaze into his eyes they would see a sorrow, a loneliness, and deep wisdom of age.

Amuro Allbright he was a legendary defender of Equestria, Celestia's longest running knight due to him accidently absorbing to much magical energy centuries ago, this left him with a much longer life span then the average pony.

I always think back to whats happened to me and every day I remember, remember what I mean, and how I must always be there for her, for my princess. Most assume I am somehow special, thats not the truth despite my age and powers I am just a guard, one who looks after her.

As usual I walk to the nook where we all meet, the current roster of the square stable. Originally we were called the Knights of Harmony, however that was a long time ago.

My usual day is as follows:I meet with the other elite division knights, we have breakfast and go over guard deployments and read reports that come in from them and the EUP. I have tea with Princess Celestia every afternoon promptly, recently her sister little princess Luna has attended honestly I don't mind as it makes my princess happy, and her happiness is all I care about.

I've seen would be dictators rise and fall, monster and demons banished, yet she never really seemed enthused about any of that. It made sense as she missed the one pony that walked with her in eternity, her little sister. Apparently they were a few decades to a century or so apart, the exact amount was unclear.

"Sir Amuro are you alright?"

Amuro was pulled from his thoughts by a younger mare in golden armor, she had a white coat like him, and a short spikey boyish mane cut.

"Oh nothing Paper Sword, nothing merely think is all."

I apologize as we both begin our rounds, I suppose she would count as a squire though she was a fully trained knight. Still just a rookie I have trained many, so very many in my day. Eventually they grow older, retire then die. In the end only I remain, me and Inkwell were the two oldest ponies still in Celestia's service and it was clear her time was reaching its end, even if she had used her magic to prolong her life a good deal longer then most she was still wilting, haggered by age and losing a bit of her sense. Eventually Paper would become the same, just as everypony since.

My own loneliness wasn't really important though, any weight I felt of it was miniscul compared to Celestia's. Paper and I had now returned from our daily patrol, as I took a vigil near Celestia's throne as I usually do.

Celestia looked down at me, with her usual gentle smile, always so warm much like the sun she raised and adorned her.

"Sir Amuro have you seen Inkwell lately? I was hoping the three of us could have some cake together like we all used to." Celestia said, her voice had a happy tone, yet underlying it was of course her own sense of sadness.

I answer that I hadn't and perhaps we should, after all she was still teaching, and perhaps was not as kooky and lost as most assumed.

"Well then I should arrange that for later today." The sun princess chuckled, she did enjoy sitting with old friends and talking, though it was clear that with each passing year fewer and fewer of her - old friends – remained.

I replied that I honestly didn't mind and that I would send a messanger to arrange that after the day court was finished. The hours passed by some slow, some short as I went about my duties. Once my time at her throne had ended I went to inspect the cadets at the nearby Solar Guard academy, every year it seemed we put out fewer and fewer exceptional stallions and mares. Not many had the potential of Shining Armor, which was a shame that he went to the crystal empire.

After that I went to the meeting place where I was to meet with Inkwell and my princess:Her private study.

Few ponies were ever allowed in here, but I was more or less always welcome. I sat down across from Inkwell as the three of us talked about old times, and about how Inkwell was doing her best to impart her knowledge of monster fighting and defense against the dark arts to the current generation of ponies.

Apparently not many foals cared about that, they were to concerned with videogames, trading cards and such. Another key factor was that no pony need worry because the Princess of Friendship would beat all the monsters, and if not her Starlight Glimmer the so called second coming of Starswirl and mini-twilight as she was called.

Honestly I wasn't a fan, such an unstable pony that Starlight, always one step forward and two or three steps back. I honestly didn't care for how she was always using her magic to manipulate the minds of other. Twilight barely got away with that and that was following a mental breakdown from post traumatic stress from dealing with Discord.

I also didn't trust him either, no matter how "reformed" he may be at his core he is still chaos, and chaos will always be unpredictable. Maybe I am still a bit sore because of his betrayel, after all it was his doing that cost us all our magic when Tirek returned.

"And thats when I said, ENOUGH OF THIS MISHIGASS!" Inkwell shouted out, breaking my concentration. The old mare still talking about how unruly her classes can be nowadays, going on about how there is a lack of respect.

My princess merely playfully giggled at that as she ate cake, and sipped a little tea. She always enjoyed Inkwell's tales, among all the ponies I've met in so long Inkwell was very similar to myself both of us were devoted to her, to our princess and would do anything to remain by her side.

Atleast for a little longer. After tea I bid them both farewell, however as I was walking back to my home I bumped into Inkwell again.

"It was nice having Tea with you today whippersnapper, ya know when I was younger I had a bit of a thing for a knight that looked a lot like you, maybe your his son, or something?"

I was taken a bit aback at hearing that, then I recalled that although she was still very wise she was not as sharp as she used to be. Perhaps she had forgotten that I do not age?

"It was really no trouble here let me walk you home."

I take her home and get her in a comfy chair, she smiled contently at me and asked if we could have cake and tea with OUR princess again soon, of course I say yes as I always will. I leave her house wondering if she really had forgotten I wasthe same stallion, or maybe she was just teasing me like she used to? Well with the moon now up shining in the night sky I was off and sighed at todays antics.

Sure I had my complaints about how things were nowadays but that must just mean like Inkwell I'm just nostalgic and a bit trapped in my past. I never once second guessed Sunset Shimmer or Twilight, though perhaps I should have payed more attention to the former. Regardless the future holds many different things and no matter what one thing will remain clear:Tomorrow I will wake up and do this all again, tomorrow I will serve my princess and until her passing I would meet with Inkwell.

The End.


End file.
